The Kiss
by Elena George
Summary: Snape disappears at the end of the Final Battle, leaving many unanswered questions! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: purely for your entertainment. Warning: character death, SS/HG.

The Kiss 

By Elena George

Chapter 1 - Endings and Beginnings 

The final battle was over. Voldemort lay dead along with one-third of his followers and The-Boy-Who-Lived---No-More. Harry Potter had given his life to protect the Wizarding World in Britain and his dearest friends in the entire world. Left alive but wounded were Hermione and Ron. Three-quarters of the Order of the Phoenix were alive and well. Also left standing was one Severus Snape, formerly the Potions Master and Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was problematic to say the least. For much of the rest of the year after Albus Dumbledore was struck down by Snape, it was believed that he, Snape, was still an active Death-Eater.

However, it was near the start of the new year when evidence of the remaining horcruxes' locations began appearing – unmistakably the work of Snape. The final victory of the dark forces of Voldemort was in good measure a direct result of Snape's activities on behalf of the Order. After the battle Snape had swiftly apparated away and went deeper into hiding than ever before. His disappearance left the Order wondering whose side Snape had been on or was still on. Needing to prove its worth, the Ministry of Magic merely assumed that Snape had been and continued to be an active Death-Eater and paid little to no attention to the testimony of Minerva McGonagall or to any other Order member. Snape was beyond redemption in the eyes of many in the Wizarding World. Warrants for his arrest was put out as well as on all known-to-have-survived Death-Eaters. The Ministry had no room for anything even vaguely dark arts related.

Ron had never liked Snape, but he was profoundly uneasy about the cavalier spirit in which the Ministry had pronounced guilt by association upon Snape's head and _in absentia_, no less. If captured, Snape was to receive the kiss of the dementor at Azkaban. Ron's sense of justice was intensely offended. He knew that this was no better than what Voldemort would have done had their positions been reversed. It most certainly was not what he had risked his life for.

Hermione had generally looked up to Snape even when he was at his harshest toward her. She was never sure of his fairness, but she was sure that he was loyal to Dumbledore and the Order, largely because Dumbledore had said so. She reconciled Dumbledore's death as having been on his own orders to Snape to save Snape from death by unbreakable vow. That was after all what Dumbledore's pensieve had told them, which the Ministry had refused to recognise. Plus, it did not matter to her that Harry hated Snape nearly as much as Voldemort. Harry was not always right when it came to people, especially when it came to Snape. In fact, he had always been wrong about Snape! Hermione knew deep within her that Snape was not really a Death-Eater. Thus Ron and Hermione remained in a quandary as to why Snape had not remained after the battle to assert his loyalties to the Order, of which all the Weasleys and Hermione were reasonably sure.

Instead, Snape had apparated away to the cave that had once held the Slytherin locket horcrux. Dumbledore had told him of the location in the event he and Harry did not return with the locket that fateful night. While he despised the _inferi_, he knew no one would come here to look for him. He would just have to maintain spirited fires to keep them where they belonged and away from him. Without Wormtail's knowledge, he had prepositioned supplies that he would need for sustenance and for potions making. He planned to remain sheltered there for a few months, and then he'd ease a disguised self back into his world. The cave was hardly a holiday spot, but it was not nearly as uncomfortable as he'd imagined. The temperature, humidity, and general décor were not unlike the dungeons at Hogwarts. What he missed most was his library; however, he could not be tempted to remove to either Spinner's End or the castle for more books. No, he doggedly stayed put for the three months he had planned.

At the end of his self-imposed exile, he took the polyjuice potion, transformed into the image of a Muggle whose hair he had acquired on one revel night. The Muggle was average in most ways; unlike Severus Snape's distinctive appearance, this Muggle surely would not stand out on any street in Britain. He made his way to the street in front of Diagon Alley to see what had transpired since the final battle. He stood near the entrance to the Leaky Caldron tuning his ears to the conversations within. Since most of the sound was muffled and distorted, he decided to slip inside and have a drink and listen some more. After listening for half an hour, Snape decided to leave for the continent until things cooled off considerably more. He was still very much a wanted man, and likely would be for the remainder of his days. That determined, he put Wizarding coins onto the bar and quietly strolled out into Muggle London.

Five Years Later 

Snape had purchased a new wand in Madrid, as his customary ebony wand was much too recognizable and traceable. His new one was dark oak with a unicorn hair centre. When he had left Spain, he had supplied himself with copious polyjuice potion – enough for at least fifteen months or so. Some of the ingredients for polyjuice potion remained restricted in Britain as there were still Death-Eaters running loose. Snape rented a flat under the name of Simon Blount. He was near Diagon Alley and could brew quietly, supplying a few off-the-books apothecaries whatever they requested. It was sufficient income to keep him at home in Britain. As much as he might have pretended to have enjoyed the sunshine of the Mediterranean coast of Spain, he missed the mists and rain of his native soil and soul.

One day while acquiring supplies, he decided to see what Flourish & Blotts had that was new and interesting. Behind the counter was Hermione Granger. Her hair was still wild but her know-it-all attitude had diminished considerably after having survived the war and just plain grown up. Never a ravishing beauty, there was a new attractiveness in her features that appealed to Simon. While Simon was no Lockhart, neither was he a Snape.

"_Why not_," he reasoned to himself. "_Granger was always an excellent mind. I am an excellent mind. I certainly deserve the tiniest modicum of pleasure. Perhaps she will tolerate Simon's company. After all, she need never know who I really am._"

He casually strolled to the counter and introduced himself, "Good morning. Simon Blount."

She looked up and smiled at him, "Good morning, Mr. Blount. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have any new publications in potions available. I've been out of the country for a few years and would like to see what we British wizards have been doing in the field since the end of the war."

"Certainly, if you'd follow me this way…" Hermione led him three bookcases to the right and two back. "As you can see, short of a potions master's own library, we are well stocked with the classics and a sufficient number of the newer works."

"So who is the leading potions master in Britain these days?" he inquired as he casually leafed through a book by Slughorn.

Hermione had to think for a few moments, "Most of the excellent ones are either dead or disappeared. Horace Slughorn, whom I personally detested, died in the war. Severus Snape, who personally detested me, disappeared. Some say he died, others say he's on the continent or maybe Canada."

"I can't imagine anyone detesting such a lovely flower as yourself," Simon turned on the charm.

"Oh Mr. Blount, you'll make me blush, if you keep that up," Hermione teased back.

"That was the objective, I believe, Miss…or is it Mrs.?" Simon initiated as his eyebrow cocked itself skyward.

Hermione giggled, "Sorry, Hermione Granger and it's still Miss."

"I can't imagine how that could be!" he exclaimed, secretly pleased that she might still be available to him without a fight with a Weasley. "Surely all the young wizards are queued up to sweep you away."

"Oh no…" Hermione giggled again. "I'm looking for an older wizard who knows who he is. And he must be brilliant."

"I can see that a woman with your intellect would hardly settle for a dunderhead…" he added.

Hermione smiled. It felt good to have someone new flirt with her.

"Perhaps you'd do me the honour of dinner tomorrow evening?" Simon proffered.

"I'd be delighted, but tomorrow evening I am to close here," she replied somewhat sadly.

"Then perhaps I could entertain you for lunch?" Simon tried again. "Surely they allow you time to dine?"

"That would be lovely, Simon," she smiled delighted at the offer.

"Then I shall come by around noon tomorrow," he selected a volume to purchase.

"Until tomorrow then," Hermione's heart rose as the jingle of the doorbell tinkled as Simon left.

It had been some time since her last real date. She and Ron had tried to fan the flames of the infatuation they had once felt, but those embers were cold. They had little in common, but even so, they still held one another in deepest affection. Although Ron would have hoped for more, he settled for a warm and enduring friendship.

Simon was punctual the next noon. Hermione took his arm as he led her toward a little sidewalk bistro. It had a traditional Italian theme, all the way down to the red-checked tablecloths. Hermione smiled broadly at its appearance. Ever the gentleman, Simon held her chair, and then conjured an exquisite rose for her. That evening Simon came to the store at closing time and escorted Hermione to her flat. Simon kissed the back of her hand at the door and promised to see her again soon. They saw each other every lunch and most dinners for months. His rationale was that they both had to eat, didn't they? It only made sense to Hermione; besides, she thoroughly enjoyed his attentions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Smitten_

Simon was smitten beyond his first simplest desires for intelligent feminine companionship. Simon decided to take her to the theatre in Muggle London since he'd seen her looking longingly at an advert for a revival of _Bell, Book, and Candle_. After the show, Hermione decided she needed to know more about this mysterious man. She had an inkling that there was something terribly, terribly familiar about Simon Blount. She just could not place it exactly.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but don't you think it a bit silly that witches lose their power by falling in love?" Hermione commented.

"Of course," he replied with a chuckle, "but what do you expect from Muggles and how they see our world."

"So, Simon, when we first met, you said you'd been out of the country," she began.

"Indeed. I was in Madrid for a while. Then I traveled to the seacoast for a year or two," he remarked over the pie.

"What was it like? Spain, I mean?" she was positively curious.

Simon smiled warmly, "I could show you some time. The Wizarding community there is warm and friendly."

"Where you here when 'he' was defeated or in Spain," she looked at him carefully.

"Does it matter?" he inquired.

"No, I suppose it doesn't really, no…" she trailed off.

"Would you think me a coward if I left Britain in its dark hour?" Simon baited her; he was ready for that line of questioning.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione offered.

"I never said anything before, but now that you wanted to know…it's just that I know you personally lost so much in those days, and all that," Simon spoke so softly that Hermione almost missed his words.

She smiled compassionately and took his hand. He stroked her palm with gentle fingers, dancing his nails sensuously along her fingers.

"Hermione, you have the most beautiful hands. How is it that you never became a Potions Mistress or Healer?" Simon played with her hand.

Hermione giggled, "Oh Simon…"

He devoured her visage for a moment more before excusing himself. Out of her line of sight, Simon sipped more polyjuice from a small vial he had tucked in his jacket. His hands were trembling.

Upon his return to Hermione, "You know it's getting late and I don't want your proprietors to ban me from the shop. I should get you home now," Simon's smile was contagious.

"Tired of my company already," she teased.

"Never, Hermione, never," he said as he placed her wrap over her shoulders. "Did you enjoy the play?"

She took his arm, "Oh yes, very much so."

Once out of the public eye, they side-alone apparated to her doorstep. Simon leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Until tomorrow," with a nod, he disapparated to his own flat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Jealousy Raises its Ugly Head_

When Simon arrived for lunch, Ron was chatting with Hermione about some Quidditch journals. Simon felt his pulse quicken and jealousy squirm about in his stomach. His eyebrow went up when Hermione spotted him.

"Simon, Simon, I want you to meet one of my oldest and dearest friends," she moved toward Simon.

Simon nodded and drew close enough to kiss both her hands. Ron took it all in and felt jealous rising in his own body. Nonetheless, he extended his hand to Simon.

"Ron Weasley," he said.

"Simon Blount."

The men silently sized each other up carefully.

Hermione broke the tension, "Ron and I went to Hogwarts together. He is one of my oldest and dearest Wizarding friends. Ron, Simon was in Spain during the final days of the war. Perhaps you could share your insights with him some time?"

"Yes, that would be interesting some time, Ron," Simon tried to smile, but it fell far short of his intention. "Ready for lunch. Hermione?"

"Would you mind it terribly if I had lunch with Ron today, Simon. He's living outside London and working at the Ministry, and we just don't get to see each other very often any more," Hermione begged.

Simon drew a deep breath carefully, "Certainly. Friends are important and should be treasured."

He nodded to Ron, "Perhaps we shall meet again." Then he turned to Hermione and kissed her cheek, "Later, my sweet rose," with those words he placed a rose gently into her hands.

The rose's fragrance lingered in the air even after Simon retreated.

"So that's Simon, eh?" Ron nodded his head in the direction of Simon's exit.

"Yes," Hermione smiled happily. "He's so kind and courtly."

"If you like that sort…" Ron mumbled. "Rather reminds me of the blowhard Lockhart…"

She swatted his shoulder, "Ron, don't be jealous."

"You have been seeing him months now, have you?" He feigned innocence and grumped along, "Jealous? Me? Of that?"

"Yes, you, jealous!" she giggled. "I haven't seen that old Weasley fire since I dated Krum in our fourth year."

At the mention of Krum's name, Ron lost his sense of indignation, "Okay. Okay. Hermione. So you like this chap, do you?"

"Yes, I do, Ron."

"So other than he sat out the war, what else do you know about the coward?" Ron wanted to know.

"Ron, don't be like that. You don't know that Simon was a coward or not," she protested.

"Well he wasn't here, now was he?" he grumbled. "We gave it our all, so where was he? Sitting on the sidelines!"

"Maybe he had to be away," she remarked. "Not every wizard in Britain fought, you know."

"So, what you are telling me is that you really don't know all that much about this chap," Ron retorted.

"You are acting like an idiot, Ron!" she was agitated.

"Me? Acting the fool?" he got louder. "I'm not the one going out with a perfect stranger for months now, now am I? I'm not the one prattling on about somebody I hardly know!"

The proprietor of the shop came out from behind the curtains and glowered at the two. Hermione took Ron's arm and dragged him to a far corner.

"Now's not the time or place to debate Simon's character," she declared. "Go. We'll argue about him later."

Ron shuffled off, "We're not done yet…"

The bell tinkled behind him. Hermione leaned into a bookcase and sighed.

Ron apparated back to outside the Ministry. He spent the next day and a half looking into the life of one Simon Blount. He could find absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Destruction!_

Mid-afternoon, Ron brought Hermione his findings.

"And your point is, Ron?"

"My point is that Simon Blount does not exist!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. Of course, he exists. You've seen him and shaken his hand yourself," she remarked dryly.

"You know that's not what I mean, Hermione. Simon Blount, not that man calling himself Simon Blount, does not exist. He is nowhere in the annals of the Wizarding community in Britain," Ron continued to press his point.

"So what? Maybe he was born overseas. Maybe he went to a different school – not Hogwarts? There are too many plausible reasons why you could not find him in your annals," she was disgusted. "Ron Weasley, you are just jealous because I'm seeing him, and he seems to fancy me in return."

"Hermione…" he implored. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head, "I know Ron. You are just like the big brother I never had," she took his arm and directed him back out the door. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl."

Ron found himself outside Flourish & Blotts looking at the window display. Simon was leaning on the side of the building.

"I say old man, Hermione is not one to be smothered," he remarked coolly.

Ron tore his eyes away from the display and toward Simon. He stood erect.

"I don't know who you are exactly, but I do know who you are not. You are not Simon Blount. He simply does not exist," Ron pointed at Simon. "And you need to know something else, I will protect Hermione from you at whatever the cost."

He stormed away as Simon called after him, "You need have no fear of me hurting her."

Ron spun around, "A lie hurts!"

Simon looked at the pavement, "You know you are wrong. You're wrong about me, and you're so wrong about Hermione."

"We'll see, Simon, or whatever your name really is," Ron sputtered.

"Just see to it that **_you_** don't hurt Hermione," Simon retorted.

Ron narrowed his eyes and started to move away. Simon paused and took a sip of his polyjuice before entering the shop.

"Hermione, I just saw a rather angry looking Mr. Weasley leaving," he offered.

She just pursed her lips, looking annoyed.

"It is over me, I mean, that you were fighting?" Simon was solicitous.

Hermione looked nonplussed, "Yes. He has some cockamamie idea that you don't exist."

Simon's eyebrow rose in mock horror, then he chuckled, "Am I really a figment of your imagination?"

Hermione moved close to him, "Oh no, Simon, you are very real to me."

"I am glad to hear that at least," he gave her a warm smile. "Then perhaps you will do me the honour of having dinner with me this evening?"

Hermione smiled, "Certainly, where are we going?"

"My flat," he said temptingly, "I'll bet you didn't know I could cook, did you?"

Her smile widened.

"How about something Mediterranean?"

"That sounds smashing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shall I pick you up around 7 o'clock at your flat?" he asked.

"Oh, that should give me plenty of time," she practically squealed. "Thank you, Simon, you are a dear. I do believe in you."

This time it was she who leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Simon created a wonderful evening for Hermione. He expanded his flat to include a dance floor and an orchestra. A silencing charm kept the neighbours from complaining much to Hermione's delight.

"I confess, I never knew you could dance so delightfully, Simon," Hermione remarked as a tango ended. "Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts taught us before the Yule Ball in my forth year."

Simon took her hand and drew her closer, "Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

He nuzzled her ear and began to kiss her. Hermione tucked her arms under his and held him closer and moaned at his ministrations. She raked her nails across his back and started to nibble on his ear as his lips slid down her neck.

"Simon…" she whispered.

"Mmm," was his only reply as he edged her closer to a couch he had strategically placed at the edge of the dance floor.

Carefully, he sat her down; and they continued to kiss and touch.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Simon finally admitted.

"What took you so long?" was her reply between passionate kisses.

"Your friend Ron is partly right about me," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Things are not always as they seem," he confessed.

"I know you use polyjuice potion," she confirmed.

He sat bolt upright, "How?"

"It has a distinct scent and taste," she responded. "It's okay though. It's not like you are a Death-Eater, right?"

Simon blanched in the dark room. He feigned a chuckle.

"No, not a Death-Eater," he muttered sarcastically.

"I would like to know who you are, really are, before we go any further," Hermione's cards were on the table.

"You couldn't just love me for who Simon is, could you?" he inquired.

"But it's a lie. I don't want our love and affections to be based on a lie, do you?" Hermione was earnest.

"Please Simon…" she begged.

"Hermione, I'm a wanted man," he began. "You really don't want to know who Simon really is."

"That's why you use the polyjuice potion, isn't it? You _were_ a Death-Eater, weren't you?" she wanted to know. "Don't bother to deny it. I can smell it and taste it. I used it once myself."

He nodded.

"Why wouldn't I want to know who you are, Simon?" she continued. "I love you."

He gave a grin that was more grimace than anything else, "Because you would not love me any more, if you knew."

"Try me," she dared him.

He smoothed her hair with his hand, "I don't think I want to test my luck just now. I rather like what we've got right here. Why can't you be happy with that? I am."

"The Dark Mark faded away when Voldemort died, didn't it…" she said more than asked.

Simon's eyes narrowed just a trace, "Dark Mark?"

"Yes, Dark Mark… Severus," she addressed him in a flat tone; she stroked the inside of his left forearm where the Mark had been.

"How long have you known?" he demanded to know as he pulled back from her.

"For some time now," she took his hand and put it to her face. "It was little things that are so…_you_. You may look like someone else, but remember, you taught me everything I know about potions and defence. I'd know you no matter what disguise you took on."

Simon closed his eyes for a moment, "Lupin used to say that you were the brightest witch of your age. He was quite right, you know," he said with resignation in his voice.

"Why did you run away, Severus?"

"I had no desire to be kissed by a dementor…after all that had happened…no one would believe me that the Headmaster ordered me to strike him down," he muttered. "I'd much rather be kissed by you."

"The Order would have stood beside you. We know that it was only because you betrayed Voldemort that Harry was able to end his reign of terror," she soothed. "We have Albus Dumbledore's pensieve to prove he ordered you."

"Do you seriously think that will get in the way of the Ministry that wants me dead?" Snape replied.

"It should!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, my dear little Gryffindor cub…" he began tenderly.

"Cut that out, Severus!" she was irritated.

"Very well, can you say, 'Severus Snape, I love you' with a straight face?" he asked her. "I know you love Simon Blount, who does not really exist, as Mr. Weasley has so kindly pointed out to you."

"Severus, I love **_you_**," Hermione confirmed as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Go ahead, read my mind, if you like."

His hands moved deftly over her face, "Ah, Hermione, I should leave. It's not a good idea to love me."

"But it was okay for me to love Simon?" she was beginning to get angry.

"Simon was safe, but now you know. It won't be long before your friend figures it out," he sounded resigned. "It won't be long before aurors take me to Azkaban and the dementors. I must leave."

"Then I will leave with you," Hermione was adamant.

Snape's shoulders sank as he began to transform back into his normal appearance, "This is what you want, Hermione? You want to leave with me: the greasy git of Hogwarts, the bat of the dungeon? I heard it all. I know how you students felt about me. I made it that way. You want to be on the run for the rest of your life? I cannot offer you much, Hermione…certainly not anything close to the good things you deserve."

She lifted his face to look in his black eyes. A gentle smile began to make itself known.

"You are who I want," Hermione spoke very gently, "And I don't care what you call yourself or what you look like. I never called you those things. I respected you even when you were undeniably mean to me."

"I did it to protect you," Snape ran his fingers through her hair.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand."

"If I had shown you or anybody else how much I enjoyed your mind, it would have been even more dangerous for you. The dark forces hated you because your parents were Muggles. Had I shown you favour, they would have killed you," He looked into her eyes, into her soul.

Snape softly slipped into her mind and showed her one of the tamer revels. Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the sights. Then he showed her his own progressing feelings for her. He began with secret admiration at her wide-ranging knowledge as a first year student. Snape showed her the flash of lust that flooded him during the Yule Ball and how he controlled it.

He shared with her how he felt at her curious eyes following him at Grimmauld during the Umbridge days and the weight that he felt upon him. He impressed upon her mind his fear when he saw her and Luna at his door that fateful night when Hogwarts was attacked. She knew then why he had protected her and kept her away from the battle to come upstairs. Then Severus Snape cradled Hermione Granger in his arms. The _legilimens_ spell evaporated as he closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly.

The next evening, Hermione cooked for Snape. Heavily cloaked and as Severus Snape, not Simon, he apparated to her door. She created a fireplace for them to enjoy. It was her turn to glide into his mind and show him that her attachment to him was real. She shared the hurt of his sharp tongue in and out of her classes. She let him know how much she had wanted to impress him and feel his appreciation of her intellect. Before he could apologise, she let him understand that her forgiveness was real and complete.

He felt her growing admiration as Harry struggled with his calling to defeat Voldemort and how Snape had protected and taught him the spells and potions he would need later. She knew how important Snape had been to the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione let Snape know how crushed she had been when Dumbledore had died, and how her trust in Snape was restored. Next she let him participate in her delight in finding Simon and how she unraveled the puzzle of who he really was. She ended the spell with a passionate kiss for both Severus and Simon.

Every night they met undisguised at one of their flats. Lunches were still spent in the open as Hermione and Simon. Ron grew increasingly uncomfortable with their growing relationship and obvious closeness. He caught Simon one afternoon following lunch with Hermione. Snape's reflexes were still sharp, and he brought his wand up to Ron's neck even as Ron had his wand poised over his perceived enemy's heart.

"Well, it would appear we have come to an impasse," Simon said coolly.

"It would," Ron snarled. "How shall we end it? Care to show me your left arm?"

"If you lower your wand," Simon assented knowing the Mark had faded years ago.

Simon pushed up his sleeve and rolled his forearm around to Ron to inspect. Ron took it and held it fast, "_Revealo stigma sceleratum!_"

For just one instant a Dark Mark reappeared much to Snape's horror. In that moment, he had let his guard down.

"I knew it!" screamed Ron. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Simon was frozen in place and completely at Ron's mercy. Aurors apparated and took Simon away. Ron was left on the street wondering exactly how he'd tell Hermione that Simon was a former Death-Eater. Less than an hour later in Azkaban's holding cell, it was perfectly evident who Simon was – Severus Snape, one of the top ten war wanted felons.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - The Accounting_

Ron crept into Flourish & Blotts to tell Hermione what he had discovered.

"Hi, Hermione!" he greeted her cheerily.

She looked up and smiled at him, "What's new at the Ministry that brings you to Diagon Alley today?"

"Uh, Hermione, you know I have had my suspicions about Simon?"

"Yes. You suspect him of any and every crime imaginable. And I keep telling you that he's an honourable man. Old argument," she noted.

"Well, today I had a little…chat…with him. He was a Death-Eater, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione finally tore her attention away from the books, "Ron, what have you done!?"

"I saw his old Dark Mark," he started, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"That begs the questions, Ron. What have you done!" she demanded to know.

"I haven't done anything, Hermione…not exactly," Ron fumbled with the words.

Hermione came out from behind the counter and marched on him, "What happened, _exactly_?"

Ron's mouth moved but no words came out. Hermione's eyes flashed unadulterated fury. She tore into Ron's mind and found the scene in which Ron had turned Simon in, the aurors, the look of horror on Simon's face, everything tumbled out. Her hand reached back to strike Ron. She held it in check for the moment.

"Have you any idea who Simon is?" she wanted to know.

"Uh…no…some old Death-Eater that we did not know about?" he offered.

"No, you fool. He's Severus Snape," she bellowed.

"Snape?" Ron's face contorted. "He's supposed to be dead or overseas somewhere."

"He missed Britain and came home," Hermione started. "He took polyjuice so he could blend in and be part of our world again."

Ron's stomach began to wretch deep within him, "I should find Minerva."

"Go!" she banished him from her presence.

The Minister wanted to execute the sentence from five years prior soonest. He needed to improve his image and this was just the ticket. Few in the Wizarding world had much use for the Ministry since it had been mostly the Order of the Phoenix that had served the community and defeated Voldemort. The Ministry's aurors merely served to pick up Death-Eater stragglers. After a few years, only a few remained at large, as if anyone cared any more.

Hermione tried delaying tactics by appealing the _in absentia_ trial as invalid now that Snape was physically present. She argued he deserved a face-to-face with his accusers and a real trial. Even Ron joined her in this cause since he had not figured out that Simon was Snape in polyjuice disguise. Minerva brought forward Dumbledore's pensieve to prove Snape not guilty of murder. The Ministry noted it but pressed forward with their former judgment.

Minerva visited Snape in Azkaban, "Severus, the Order has been reconstituted to exonerate you."

"Minerva, I don't think there is much that can be done to salvage me," he moaned.

"That's the influence of the dementors talking," she shook him, "Look at me!"

A ragged-looking Snape raised his head and looked pitifully at his former colleague, "I know how things are. The Ministry is weak and needs to look strong. They will do so at my expense. Nothing else matters to them."

"Stop talking nonsense. We will see you free," Minerva consoled him.

"You know about Hermione and Simon?" asked Snape.

Minerva smiled happily, "Yes, she tells me that you finally found each other. She has a fine mind as do you."

He sighed, "Yes, I let myself love her. The dementors feed off me daily. It's more excruciatingly painful that the Dark Lord's _cruciatas_ curses. And believe me, I have personally felt a few of those over the years."

"Use that fine mind of yours, your _occlumency_ gifts, to push the dementors out of your mind until we can get you out of this horrid place," Minerva counseled.

"Funny isn't it? The Headmaster wanted to do away with the dementors. Had he lived, who knows, maybe I'd have some hope. But it was I who was the instrument of his final act of courage," Snape bemoaned the irony.

An auror stepped forward into the dim light, "Time's up, Headmistress. The prisoner must be returned to his cell."

"Hermione is working hard to get you free," Minerva called out as Snape was removed from her presence. "We all are! So, don't you give up hope, Severus!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Request Denied_

None of the appeals were granted. Hermione had become a virtual hermit. When day and hour came for Snape to be finally condemned by his fellow wizards, he was led to the room of no return. Aurors strapped him to a stretcher on a raised platform, binding his arms and legs. He did not struggle, but he did look around at the crowd that was on hand to see his demise.

"Any final words, Offender Snape?" asked the Minister.

Snape closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted to say. He lifted his head up as far as he could and looked in the crowd for Hermione. He saw Minerva weeping with Dobby beating his head on the chair beside her. He saw Ron Weasley who looked dejected and mortified as if he'd lost his best friend. Lupin and Tonks, plus half of the Order he had served during the war, were looking furious and saddened. The other half of the gallery was filled with wizards who had voted for his guilt and punishment. They were as thrilled to see this day as the Order was displeased.

"Don't cry Minerva. You did what you could to tell _them_ the truth. The truth, as you well know, is that I served the Order of the Phoenix as a spy against the Dark Lord.

"In the course of destroying horcruxes, the Headmaster encountered very dark magic that was killing him day-by-day. I was bound to Narcissa to carry out a task given by the Dark Lord to finish the Headmaster.

"I confess that I dealt the final death blow, although it was not the killing curse that you believed it to be. I offered the Headmaster my own life, but he refused it. He compelled me to strike the blow to protect a child he thought worthy of protecting. In the end, Draco died, too.

"Yes, there is much blood – too much – on these hands of mine. And perhaps I deserve this. But know this, the Headmaster did not believe in the use of the dementors and would have protested this most strenuously.

"So do your worst. Take my life if you believe that will bring harmony into the Wizarding community.

"Weasley, when you see Hermione again, tell her my last thoughts were of her and her alone," Snape finished and put his head back on the stretcher and waited for the end to come painfully, if his experience with dementors was to inform him.

A door slammed in the back causing heads to pivot around. What could possibly top the confession of a cold-blooded killer?

"Wait!" screamed Hermione. "This man is the father of my children…"

That silenced both halves of the crowd that was waiting for the kiss of the dementor to end Severus Snape's life, as he had known it. Hermione rubbed her belly that had been hidden under very generous robes. A child's beginning life could then be seen as she smoothed the cloth across herself. A few hushed gasps could be scarcely heard.

"I beg you to let me have one final kiss before you take him from me," she continued as she made her way to Snape's side.

The Minister conferred with some of his aides, "Very well. Miss Granger, you were a key member of the Order which finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You hold the Order of Merlin, First Class. You are entitled. You may have a moment with the prisoner."

"To give my children his name, will you bind us first, Minister?" she requested.

Mystified, he shook his head and then moved forward to bind them. Aurors released Snape's right arm and watchfully ensured that he could not escape. Snape, inwardly puzzled at this turn of events, let no emotion show on his face. He searched Hermione's eyes for some telltale sign of what her plan was. Was he going to be free or was he doomed to the fate of the dementor's kiss? Her _occlumency_ skills kept everyone out of her mind, even Snape.

"I can't see why you'd want your children to have _his_ name, but it will be as you wish," the Minister indicated.

"Join your hands," he commanded.

"By the power vested in me as the Minster of Magic, in the presence of these witnesses, I bind you in body, soul, and mind for life to one another," as he intoned the words of binding, light from his wand encircled the pair's joined hands. "Now get on with it."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Snape whose free hand entangled itself in her hair for what seemed to be his last act of life. When Hermione rose, her husband lay still on the platform. His penetrating eyes were closed and a peaceful look graced his face. The aurors replaced the binding on his right arm, checked his pulse, and nodded to the Minister. They removed Hermione back to the safety of the gallery.

Once out of the way himself, the Minister waved his hand for the dementor come and finish its hideous job. Snape's face showed no change as the dementor moved in. It then shrieked and floated off toward the other prisoners of Azkaban.

TBC…just one cliff hanger, and I'll let you be…for the time being!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Request granted_

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and her voice broke, "I will take my husband home now, if you please."

The Minister's eyebrow rose and mouth pinched, "Well, that has never been done before. Prisoners usually remain here at Azkaban."

She wiped some of the tears back, "What's the difference now? You can see he is but a shell of the man whom you hated."

"Well, I suppose…" he looked to the aurors who simply shrugged that it made no difference to them.

"I will care for him until death takes him from me," she continued. "I will bear the burden. The Ministry need no longer concern itself for the welfare of Severus Snape or his family."

Again, the Minister mulled it over with his aides, considered Snape's relative youth and the cost to maintain him for decades to come, and then made his decision, "You may take your husband home then. The Ministry of Magic will cease to be held accountable for his maintenance."

"Agreed. Thank you, Minister," she nodded and took charge of his few personal belongings, including both his broken wands.

"_Mobilicorpus_," she whispered to move his body and with Ron disapparated to her new home on the Welsh seacoast near Swansea.

With help from Ron, she moved Snape onto a bed in her small cottage, "I can't believe you married Snape!"

"I love him," she quietly responded, stroking Snape's hair tenderly.

"No, you loved Simon," he rejoined. "Simon was a charming man who loved you. Snape is a snarky, lonely git who only looked out for himself."

"Simon and Severus are one in the same," she offered quietly. "And you are wrong about Severus. He gave us the horcruxes. He fought with us, for us, and the future, not against us. He risked everything for us. And now look what we have done for him in return."

"But you've tied yourself to a dead man!" Ron's anger rose for his friend.

"Ron, it's time for you to leave now," Hermione spoke softly but firmly.

"You know I'll always love you, Hermione," Ron kissed her forehead, "If you get tired of nursing him…"

She nodded with a sigh, "Thanks."

With that said, Ron apparated away.

"Now, Severus, let's get you back to your body," she smiled and patted her belly.

She poured the contents of her "belly" into a pensieve that she had pulled to the side of the bed. Carefully, she restored memories one-by-one to Snape's body. It had only taken moments to drain away all his memories, but now care and order must be given to their restoration. His body responded slowly and became more responsive as more and more memories returned.

She poured more and more memories into the basin. Her belly shrank slowly as the memories were returned to where they belonged. At long last, Snape's eyes fluttered open and a hint of recognition began to play at the edges of his mind. When the last of his memories were returned, he reached up and tangled his hands in her hair, pulled her close and kissed her fiercely.

"Now, that's better," she smiled at her husband.

"You truly are the cleverest witch of any age!" Snape gave her a chuckle. "I was wondering what children you were talking about since we've never made love. Then I felt the pouch you used for the pensieve when you kissed me. You'll have to share with me the secret of the potion you used on me as well. Brilliant!"

She nodded, "Future children…of course. You liked the potion that let me take your memories quickly, did you?"

They both laughed. Snape pulled her down on top of himself and rolled them over. His lank hair tickled at her nose.

He then rolled over on top of her, "Shall we get started with those children, my lovely bride? Here or in the bathtub, I really don't much care. We can talk potions later…"

"And a honeymoon on the Spanish coast!" she added gleefully as she pushed him up and toward their bathroom, shedding garments as they went.

_A While Later_

When Hermione had not delivered a few months after the supposed destruction of the traitor Snape, the Ministry sent a medi-witch envoy to her. The medi-witch found Hermione quite pregnant and bed-ridden Snape dressed in his grey nightshirt. Hermione had been tipped off, so she administered a heavy dose of dreamless sleep potion to her husband. The medi-witch was easily fooled.

It was not so easy when Hermione became pregnant with their second child though. She gave the deputy a small sample of what she had brewed – a wizard's ED treatment, a potion and a charm, that worked even on the unconscious. This highly successful potion gave her income and freedom from prying eyes. It no longer mattered to Snape that 85 percent of the concoction was his. If it kept the Ministry out of their semblance of a normal life, so much the better if they thought Hermione brewed it by herself. Escaping the dementors and Azkaban had changed his outlook on life and the need for fame. Though it did not temper all his Slytherin ways; they had multiple fights over principles verses expediency.

At long last, Arthur Weasley became the Minister of Magic. One of his earliest acts was to reopen the _Case of the Wizengamot v. Severus Snape_. Finally, Dumbledore's pensieve was admitted as evidence, and his portrait spoke to back it up. The name of Snape was cleared. They even went so far as to award Severus Snape the Order of Merlin First Class.

By the time their first child was packed off to Hogwarts for a proper magical education. Hermione had "invented" a potion that reversed the effects of the Dementor's Kiss and Severus was able to venture back out into the Wizarding World of Britain – wand-in-hand, free and clear, and a war hero, no less!


End file.
